Rex and the Force
by pizzacube
Summary: Captain Rex dies in battle. However, the Force has different plans for the force insensitive man. Takes places after Umbara, and covers ROTS. Rexsoka. Rebels retconned, while some elements are taken from it. Inspired by sachariah and Queen's tales.


Captain Rex dies in battle. The 501st felt as if they were pierced in the heart, as they grieved their respected brother that they dearly loved. As the reality of war set in, Ahsoka shut out everyone, while Anakin's despair continued to exponentially increase, treading on the edges of the light and the dark; worrying about his padawan whilst still grieving the late Captain and his growing fear of the future from the dreams and visions of Padme. However, the Force has different plans for the force insensitive man. Takes places after Umbara, and covers ROTS. Rexsoka. Rebels retconned, while some elements are taken from it. Inspired by sachariah and Queen's tales.

The Captain wasn't one of sentimental emotions often, as his training from Kamino, the battles that he partook, his brothers and comrades fallen for the ideals that have been flash trained and taught to them from their birth; have hardened him in ways that he couldn't have

Imagined. As the pain faded, and the numbness of his body began to intensify; he reflected upon the battles, memories of his brothers, his lessons that he tried to teach his less experienced brothers, the Commander and the General which he deeply respected with their unconventional means and their care towards his fellow brothers as if they were raised from Kamino but had different faces, skin, and weapon. He watched as they tried to save his dying body, unable to move and feel; feeling sad, happy, and proud of his brothers as he went to join his fellow brothers that have fallen in the Force, as the Jedi would say.

As he took his last few breaths, he glanced at the Togruta Commander; that he had come in and attempted his best to mentor and protect, first directed by the General but eventually had come off naturally as he poured in his experience to teach her lessons that he had learned himself one day. In the beginning, the relationship between him and the Commander were little to none, as they were strictly professional; the General had commanded him to keep an eye on her and to keep her out of trouble, but throughout the battles that they saved each other from death - the relationship began to change as he began to aspire for the Commander's pure ideals, personality, and willpower were unparalleled, often as he thought about; it empowered him as well seeing the Commander, against all odds still having those characteristics shining against the seemingly endless darkness. He would assume that the Commander thought of him in nearly the same way, however in the opposite perspective, as she looked up to him in his eyes under the cover of his visor after a battle; seemingly empowered by him. However, he put away his thoughts as his life flashed in his eyes, he was prepared for what was waiting for him on the other side.

Goodbye, he said towards his brothers in his memory; for they will fight another day to protect the Republic from the evil. He did not know what, "evil," truly meant; but as he spent time with Jedi, he began to create a definition of it in his own mind. He really wanted the kriffing Kaminonians to have taught him what it meant during his training, as when he built his own definition of evil; he often could be seen with a headache.

Goodbye, he said towards the Commander and the General, and he wished that the Commander would keep him in her memories. However, he dismissed that thought as soon as he thought it was selfish. He hoped that everything that he had seemingly taught her would help her in her journeys.

Author notes: This is sort of my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy this so far. I have doubts to continue as I don't believe I have the ability to write well enough for myself to read if I were reading someone else's stories. If you do enough, please review and I may continue. I have the story somewhat planned, and the summary can give you a small idea where I would've/would continue in the story. Queen's Rex and Ahsoka are dead story, is a truly amazing story that I have taken heavy inspiration from as you can see in this story. However, in this story; it will be unique in itself from Queen's, if I do continue.


End file.
